Random Oneshots
by Wacky Cool Parrot
Summary: *Random Updates!* Oneshots circling around chracters from my first story 'Friends'. R&R! Chapter 4 is up!
1. Krisa's Mysterious Savior

_**A/N Hey you guys~! Remember when I said that I'd make random oneshots.**_

_**Well yea, here's the story for it :D**_

_**The updates will be scattered and all over the place since I'll be working on 'Friends' mor than this. But yea, every time an idea pops up in my head, I'll write something about some OCs from 'Friends' and most likely some chracter from South Park. Some of them will be songfic oneshots, so look out for those too! **__**The genres are different. There's romance, humor, friendship (of course) and more! So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of '**__**Random Oneshots'! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any OCs ('caept Ocs I have created), South Park characters, or songs/lyrics of the songs used for this random fic.**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Krisa's Mysterious Savior_

_Staring: Krisa Sladen and Mysterion_

_Pairing: KrisaxKenny_

_Genre: Friendship and a bit of romance._

_Song Selection: I'm With You- Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now_

Krisa was scared. Really scared. Her mother was supposed to pick her up, but she had never come. "Mom... where are you?" the ten year old asked quietly, looking at her surroundings. She was on a dark street, so the girl only saw dark shadows around her. She sat on the ledge of the bridge and sighed deeply, clutching onto her stuffed T-Rex.

_There's nothing but the rain_  
_No footsteps on the ground_  
_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Suddenly, a sound of thunder rang through Krisa's ears. In a split second, the rain began to fall down quickly. Krisa looked up, sw lightning, and squeaked in fright. '_Holy shit, what is it hits me...?_' she thought to herself, clutching on the stuffed T-Rex harder. She shut her eyes.

All she wants is to go home. Then she'd be safe with her Mom, her twin brother Canaan and her Yorkie named Oscar. She'd be having a blast eating a bag of Daoritos while sitting on her couch.

But that's not happening. Because she is lost. And she hears nothing at all: no footsteps, no calls, nothing. The sound of thunder and rain hitting the sidewalk was all that she heard.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?_  
_Won't somebody come take me home_

"Mom!" Krisa exclaimed, opening her eyes. "Canaan! Oscar! Somebody, anybody, plese help me!" Her eyes began to water as she heard not a single reply.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

Krisa didn't understand why this had to happen to her, **her **out of all people. "Why me? I didn't do anything! Bebe threw cream cheese at me today; how come **she **can't get what I'm getting? If only **her **Mom dropped her off at an arcade and never came back for hours..."

_Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"A superhero..." Krisa muttered to herself. "I need a God damn savior! Someone I don't know at all... Then he or she would save me from this Hell..." Krisa sighed deeply.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know_

Krisa got up from the bridge ledge and slowly began to walk around the unfimiliar neighborhood. She was new to South Park, and she had no idea where the heck she was at. "Is anybody there?" Krisa yelled. "Mr. Garrison? Kyle? Kenny? God damn it, even **Cartman**! Anybody I tell you!"

Krisa heard no reply.

_'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Krisa hated the sound. Rain. It was such a horrible sound. How it just freaking landed on the sidewalk again, and again, and **again**. "I hate this! Nothing is going well! It's my birthaday, I got cottage cheese thrown at my hair by some blonde bitch, it's fucking **raining**, my phone died at the last minute, and I got lost!" Krisa frowned deeply and stopped walking. She looked up at the sky. "And I'm alone..."

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home_

"I wanna go home, I wanna go home, I WANNA GO HOME!" Krisa growled loudly, rubbing her eyes. She was already getting tired. "It's probably all late. I'm gonna wind up falling asleep... If only I was at my house..."

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life_

"Fuck, it's fucking cold." Krisa shivered and clutched onto both her T-Rex and her coat. "Seriously, me out of all people? Life is a bitch to me sometimes..."

_Won't you take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

Suddenly, Krisa heard footsteps small. They suddenly began to get louder at a quick pace. "W-who's there?" Krisa stuttered. "I'm not scared!" '_More like afraid... damn I'm a fucking pussy..._'

"Come with me." The voice was deep and a bit rusty, a voice that Krisa never heard before.

"W-who..." Krisa started. "Wait, why should I go with you? You're probably a rapist or something!"

"I am not a rapist." the voice said. The boy stepped out from the shadows. "I am Mysterion."

_'Mysterion...' _Krisa thought to herself. _'I heard that name before... _' Krisa gasped. '_He's apart of Coona nd Friends! The town's group of heroes!' _Krisa paiused. "Wait.. aren't you supposed to be fighting crime? I'm just lost; that's not really a crime!"

"...I count it as a crime." Mysterion replied quickly. Krisa blinked. "Now take my hand."

"O-ok..." Krisa replied, gripping his arms. "W-whoa!" She suddenly felt herself running at a quick pace. It was kind of hard to keep up with him. "S-slow down Mysterion!"

He didn't listen.

_Oh why is everything so confusing_  
_Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
_

_'This can't be happening...' _Krisa thought to herself. '_I must be delusional or somethin'...' _Krisa pinched herself. '_Nope, I'm awake. T__his is kind of epic! I'm being saved by some hero... Some **cute **hero at that..._' Krisa giggled quietly as they crossed a blank street. '_Hah! Now I'm like, 14 times epic than most kids, 'cause I got fucking saved. EPIC!_'

_It's a damn cold night_  
_Trying to figure out this life_  
_Won't you take me by the hand_  
_Take me somewhere new_  
_I don't know who you are_  
_But I... I'm with you_  
_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
_

The day had just gotten way better for Krisa. She's safe and sound on her doorstep because of some awesome, hot hero who came out of nowhere. Krisa turned to knock on her door and. "Thank you Mysterio-" Krisa stopped talking.

_He was gone._

"Huh..." Krisa said slowly. "He disappeared... Oh well, I guess." As she entered the house she whispered, "Thanks Mysterion..." under her breath.

* * *

"Kenny, Kenny!" Krisa exclaimed.

"What is it, super models?" Kenny asked in both shock and pleasure.

Krisa giggled. "No silly!" In a low voice, she said, "I got saved! It was so epic!"

"Is that so?" Kenny grew a mysterious twinkle in his eyes as he smiled. "Go on..."

_I'm with you..._

* * *

**_A/N And I am done! Soooo I'm going to bed. I'm tired as HELL!_**

**_-W.C.P_**


	2. Weird Thoughts

_**A/N I wrote this earlier in the morning. Blah...**_

_**Kurono-Angel: Yea, I know C: I was just listening and I was like 'HOLY SHIT, I COULD ABOUT THIS!' So you know, I took the chance. Being in the dark freaks me out. I think all these shadows crawl up on me 0.0 LOL, no Cocoa today. Starr is, but Ii think I'll think of somethin' for her.  
Chocolain: Wait whadda mean 'special someone' with a wink? Kurono...  
Me: Oh, the innocence. She's denial~! :D  
Chocolain: ...UGH! ;(  
**_

_**SouthParkFan8: I'll do that then :D**_

_**You Really Smell Like Dog Buns AAHHH: Wow, six times the love :) Thanks a bunch! **_

_**TheWhitestBlackGirlEver: I know, right? Aha, well here there's next chappie :)**_

_**6747: I... cannot respond to this.  
Kenny: Hey, maybe we are ;)  
Krisa: Yes indeed Kenny. Yes indeed ;)  
Me: ... Perverts are so awesome, but they freak me out 0.0 Thanks!**_

_**Ok...**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any OCs ('cept Ocs I have created), South Park characters, or songs/lyrics of the songs used for this random fic.**_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Weird Thoughts_

_Staring: Starr Tonnelli_

_Pairing: StarrxCartman_

_Genre: Hinted romance._

_Song Selection: Like Woah- Aly and Aj_

* * *

_Life is good I can't complain  
I mean I could but no one's listening_

Life really was good for Starr. Her Father took up some time to go out and bring Liza and her to a skating rink.

'_It's so cute seeing Liza attempting to skate!_' Starr cooed in her head as she saw her little sister moving in her seat with great excitement. '_This gonna be so fun..._'

_Your image overwhelms my brain  
And it feels good, good, good_

'_It was fun going on a date with Cartman.' _Starr thought out of nowhere. She blinked multiple times. '_Where did **that **come from...?' _

"Are you ok back there Shiny?" her Father asked. His tone was kind of worried-like.

"I'm totally fine Father." Starr answered back calmly. '_Weird...'_

_Now I'm rolling my window down  
I love the wind but I hate the sound_

_'Maybe some fresh air will get these weird thought outta my head...' _Starr shrugged and rolled down her window halfway.

"_Starr..."_

Starr gasped. "Did you hear that?"

"No..." Liza said slowly. "Are you feeling sick big sister?"

"N-no, I just thought..." Starr sighed. "Forget it." '_That sounded like... Cartman...'_

_You're like a tattoo that I can't remove  
And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

_'Ugh, why is he in my head?' _Starr mentally groaned. '_Make him go away, like, magically. ABRACADABRA!_'

It didn't work, of couse.

_Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like_

'_Jeez... Thinking of him makes me dizzy...' _Starr shook her head and leaned back against the fluffy seat. '_I can't really explain. I'm so confused...'_

* * *

_In the morning it begins again  
Feels like I'm falling better strap me in_

It had happened again.

Starr was just sleeping soundly, dreaming of her anime, when all of a sudden, Cartman comes out of nowhere.

Starr gasped. "W-what're you-"

"What do ya think I'm doing?" Cartman raised an eyebrow. "I'm sabotagin' your dream!"

"But... why...?"

"I dunno, I'm bored."

Starr got that dizzy feeling once again. She woke up on the ground, and boy did her back hurt. "Ouch..." she groaned, getting up. "I hate falling out of bed..."

_I think I'm running out of oxygen_  
_And it feels good, it feels good, it feels good_

Starr felt like all the air from her lungs had just vanished. It had happned again. _It had happened again. _And the weird part was that it was... enjoyable to her.

'_No, he's just Cartman!' _Starr scolded herself. '_You don't enjoy his presence. You do **not **enjoy his presence God damn it!'_

_Like a rollercoaster ride  
Holdin' on white knuckles like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Up and down and side to side  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
Got me feeling like  
Whoa, whoa  
Everytime I'm like_

"Oh, let me just get ready for school..." Starr muttered to herself, struggling to ignore both the thoughts and her dizziness.

* * *

_My inhibitions are beginning to let go  
This situation  
I can't help but lose control_

"Ok, so then after that, he attempts to trip me so I can spill my food!" Jenna exclaimed in complete anger. "I fucking hate Cartman!"

Starr felt her cheeks begin to warm up at the name. '_Oh COME ON!'_

"Starr, are you ok?" Krisa raised up an eyebrow. "Your face just automatically got red in a split second."

"M-me?" Starr stuttered. "I'm fine! **Totally **fine! Nothing to worry 'bout here, aha..." Starr gulped. "I'm gonna, uh, get some water! Yea, some of that liquidy stuff. Bye, see ya, adios." Starr sped away.

"O..k then..." Rainbow replied slowly.

_No inner friction that I cannot seem to break  
It feels good, it feels good  
I'm holding on_

Starr gripped on the sink and stared at herself in the girls' bathroom mirror. "Get a grip Starr, he's just Cartman. He's just..."

_(Holdin', holdin'  
Holdin', holdin'  
Holdin', holdin'  
Holdin' holdin')  
I'm holding on  
_

Starr tightened her grip. "Why won't he just... go away?" she growled, almost banging her head on the mirror. "I'm totally stressed out over thoughts of Cartman. Cartman!" Starr paused. "But... why all of a sudden **after **the date...?"

Starr had never been more confused in her life.

* * *

_Like a roller coaster ride  
Like I'm running a red light  
Like a rocket ship is like  
Something else that makes me feel like WHOA!_

_'Now keep your hand and feet in the ride at all times.  
Thank you.'_

Starr sighed as Cartman came back in her mind for the who-knows-how-many time that day. "Did someone give me illegal drugs or something, because this has never happened before... ever." she muttered to herself while grabbing her book bag from her locker.

_Like a roller coaster whoa  
Holding on knuckles whoa  
Once you let your love in whoa  
Every inch of me is like  
Whoa, whoa  
_

Starr could already hear Cartman talking with his loud, cocky voice about something. Maybe the fact that his mother got him a new video game or something. And of course, her cheeks began to rise up with the strange warmness of a blush. '_The dizziness... It's... It's...' _Starr smiled a bit. '_Good. I can't explain it, except for using the word 'good'. And that's good enough for me...' _Starr walked out the schhol happily.

_Got me feeling like..._

* * *

_**A/N JHFHHK! So goodbye everybody and have a blessed day/night! :D**_

_**-W.C.P**_


	3. Let's Just Hijack a Car!

_**Dawn: Hello fellow fans of Candy. As you may know, I am indeed NOT her. I'm actually her younger cousin. I'm known as 'Down's Rays' on here.**_

_**Rainy: And I'm her OTHER, OLDER cousin, pen name 'Rainy Falls'. You know, the more awesome one :D **_

_**Dawn: Whatever :l Anyways, Candy's sick with some sickness that makes her puke everywhere (ew...)**_

_**Rainy: SO, we decided to type this for her. She had some oneshot ideas in her notebook (that we STOLE ;D) and the OCs that were submitted, so we wrote this out for her. So that means she can't write another chapter for 'Friends' today either since she's very sick. Blah...**_

_**Dawn: We're so nice. This can be a REALLY early birthday gift :D**_

_**Rainy: SWEET XD So... We're gonna act like we're W.C.P and type away! Wish us luck!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own South Park or the OCs. Candy doesn't own 'em either. Sad... :( There would be new episodes by now if we did...**_

_**NOTE: Dawn wrote all of Stephanie's lines. Rainy wrote all of Christrophe's lines. The stuff in between is what both Dawn and Rainy wrote together.**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Let's Just Hijack a Car!_

_Staring: Stephanie Cross and Christrophe_

_Pairing: StephaniexCristrophe FRIENDSHIP (with a squeeze of romance)_

_Genre: Humor, frienship, and weirdness overload._

_Song Selection: N/A_

* * *

Stephanie scowled. "Go to the store?" she growled.

"Yes hun." her mother replied. "We need more milk and eggs, ok?"

"Yes alien mother." Stephanie growled in reply, snatching the list out of Madeline's hands and marching out. "Damn..." She suddenly heard a small rustle in some nearby bushes. In a flash, she whipped out her gun, aimed it at the bush and narrowed her eyes. "Come out supernatural creature!"

"It's just me." she heard in reply. "I am just 'ere to look for ze map I 'ave dug in 'ere."

"Oh... Mole..." Stephanie lowered her gun and placed it back in her belt, walking up to the bush. As she got closer, she saw a big hole. "Why are ya gettin' it?"

"I study it when I'm bored." he grunted in reply, digging some more with his shovel.

Stephanie just nodded as she got the feeling in her heart. '_Stop beating!' _she yelled/thought to it. It didn't listen. '_One of these creatures are doing this, I just know it! Ugh...' _Stephanie watched attentively and silently as Christrophe stuffed the map in his pocket and began to dig the hole back up neatly.

And then a question popped up in her head.

It was a silly question, but it was also a really good one. Something probably two out of ten people would ask to somebody like Christrophe. And Stephanie was one of the two.

"Hey Mole?" Stephanie started. Christrophe raised an eyebrow, signaling for her to go on. "Do... do mercenaries hijack cars?"

"...Zey can." Christrophe shrugged. "Depending on ze misson, zat is."

"Oh..." Stephanie nodded. "Then I am going to hijack a car now." She paused a bit. "And you are too." she added quickly.

"Why me?" Christrophe asked. "Can't I get a say in zis?"

"Come on dude... it's hijacking cars... who wouldn't wanna do that?" Stephanie stared at him blankly.

The French boy sighed. "Fine, I will zake part of zis... but only for your entertainment!"

Stephanie resisted the urge to give him a bright smile and walked along the sidewalk, him following. "Look, a Jeep." Her lip jerked up into a small smirk as the Jeep stopped at a stop light. It was (coincidentally) the only car on the street. "Perfect timing too! Come on Mole!"

"Whatever..." Christrophe muttered back.

Stephanie gripped her gun and aimed it at the car. "Get outta the car goverment official!" she growled loudly.

"W-what?" the woman stuttered in shock, rolling down her window. "A-a gun! Hel-"

"GET OUTTA THE CAR!" Stephanie yelled. "THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING!"

"AAHH!" the woman screamed. She hopped out of the car and ran off.

"Dumbass..." Stephanie muttered, hopping in the car.

Christrophe slowly went to the passenger's seat and sat down. "You do know 'ow to work zis Jeep... right?" he chuckled nervously.

"Nope." Stephanie answered bluntly as the light turned green. She slammed her foot on the pedal and the Jeep quickly went into action.

"Can you even see ze road?" Christrophe yelled, his eyes widened. Stephanie, however, was in deep concentration, so she didn't hear a thing he said. "Look out! You're gonna crash into ze-"

The car crashed, interrupting Christrophe.

"Mailbox..." the brunette boy huffed out as he shook his head.

"That... was interesting." Stephanie nodded. "I should do it again to run over cannibals or something... Oh look, I'm at the store! See ya Mole!" She waved, got out of the car, and walked into the store casually, chewing on her unlit cigarette. She placed on her straight look and fixed her belt. The automatic doors closed behind her.

"What... ze fuck just 'appened...?" Christrophe asked to no one in particular.

* * *

_**Dawn: ...What the fuck have we wrote? 0.0**_

_**Rainy: It's pretty damn funny to me! I hope you fans enjoy it too, 'cause this took us thirty minutes -.-**_

_**Dawn: Yes, so we must go. Hope you enjoyed our little chapter :)**_

_**o.o Dawn o.o**_

_**() Rainy Falls ()**_


	4. I Always Win

_**A/N Fuuuck. It's so late. So don't be surprised if it sucks. 'Cause I'm tired. But I'm bored, ya know? Let me hurry this up -.- **_

_**I'm so laaazy. I'll do replies next chappie. Promises! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: No own 'cept my chracter. Blah, blah, everyone already fucking knows that I'm poor :l**_

* * *

_Chapter Four: I Always Win_

_Starring: Elissa Thorne and Craig Tucker_

_Paring: ElissaxCraig _

_Genre: Humor and romance I guess._

_Song Selection: Hm... nothing in mind, but if you have something listen to it :)_

* * *

"I don't like bets."

Elissa sighed. She was bored. She was **so **fucking bored. And Craig really wasn't helping it. She went upside down on the couch, feeling the blood rushing to her head. "You don't like **anything **Craig."

"I like you." Craig shrugged casually.

Elissa blushed a bit. How can he say that so simply? "W-well, I mean that you don't like to **do **anything."

"I like to hang out with you and the guys and watch Red Racer." he said dully, flipping the channel with a yawn of boredom.

"Ok, now you're just being a smartass." Elissa sat back up and flipped him off, her head feeling sudden relief. "Come on dude; at least let me try it. We won't even have to bet! It can be a challenge or somethin' for me."

Craig sighed. She really was a diffiicult one. "Fine."

Elissa beamed. "Yes..." she said under her breath. "Well Craigy-"

"don't call me that-"

"-time for you to get shocked." She grinned widely. "Oh yes, by the end of this week, you **will **get shocked shitless."

* * *

_Day One_

Craig had just exited the school. As always, he started to walk home slowly and silently, enjoying the boring silence he recieved.

Yep. It was truly boring.

So of course he didn't expect to see a familiar grey eyed girl come out of the bushes. "BOO!" she shouted.

Craig stared at her for a bit. "See you at 4:00 Elissa." he said as if nothing happened before he began to travel to his house again.

"Aw..." Elissa snapped her fingers. "Maybe tomorrow?"

* * *

_Day Three_

"Ok, so maybe stealing his hat didn't get to him." Elissa muttered. "But..." She pulled over the black ski mask on her face. "Maybe this 'robbery' could."

After creeping down what seemed to be a long flight of stairs and avoiding her father, the girl ran outside quickly to Craig's house. When she got there, she pulled out her black (water)gun and climbed up the pipe. She quietly opened up the window and climbed in Craig's room. He was sleeping silently, not moving an inch.

"Gimme your money!" she exclaiimed loudly, deepening her voice. "If you don't kid, I'll shoot!"

Craig sat up and looked at her blankly. "It's in my drawer." he started. "Just look around the top drawer until you see the wallet. Then get the money and flee." He fell back down onto his covers and instantly fell back asleep.

"...Oh come on!" Elissa shouted in agony.

* * *

_Day Five_

"It's like he's not fucking human!" Elissa growled lowly. "Now I know what Steph means when she says he's a robot. He has no feelings!" She frowned as she trudged to Stark's Pond. "Damn it Chris, you're heavy! Get up and walk."

"...But...sleep..." her brother responded quietly, not entirely awake.

Elissa sighed, setting Chris down so she can let her arms rest. She looked at the pond blankly. "Wasn't a Wal-Mart built over this thing and it was destroyed? How'd it get back?" She paused. "Fuck it Elissa, this is South Park. I don't wanna start some crazy random shit today. Hm... I wonder how-"

The ringing of her phone that was in her pocket interrupted her.

She picked it up. "Hello Craig." she smirked. "Did you like my surprise?"

"_You placed a bucket on top of my door and it splashed water on me. The heater in my house is broken, and that water made me feel better. Thank you for doing that; it made me soooo happy._"

Elissa sighed. "No probelm..." she muttered before hanging up the phone. "Damn it, I'm losing! I need a plan... fast."

* * *

_Day Seven_

Elissa smiled widely as she was once again seen in Craig's house. She was standing on one foot while eating some fries behind the couch while Craig sat on the couch lazily. They both were watching Red Racer quietly.

Well at least Craig was.

Elissa was thinking her plan through. Would it work? How would he feel? Would things become awkward for the two?

Elissa had a simple answer to all of those questions: Who fucking gives a shit?

"We'll be right back after these short messages." That was her cue from a T.V.

She walked up closely to the couch. She could smell his hair: a nothing smell that she somehow grew to love more each day. She leaned over and bent her head, making their noses touch.

Craig raised an eyebrow at this action. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She responded by giving him a small peck on his nose.

He grew a blush. His face paled, making the red on his face more noticeable. He sat there, frozen in shock.

She kissed him on his nose.

_She kissed him on his nose._

_Kissed!_

Elissa popped the last fry in her mouth slowly. She quickly swallowed it after chewing. She took a small glance at Craig, who still held his blush. "Tch, tch..." she skook her head slowly. "You thought you were so dull and monotone-ish. WELL! We both learned something new today, am I right?"

Craig forced his head to nod.

"Mhmm..." The preteen stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Welp, I'm gonna go now dude. I gotta help Cher with somethin'. See ya later."

Craig just trudged up the stairs and waved.

As Elissa shut the door, she smirked. "Oh, I win again. I **always **win..."

* * *

**A/N Alright I'm done. It's... 4:18 A.M... Yea, I'm going to sleep now. I'm gonna feel HORRIBLE later on -.-**

**-W.C.P**


End file.
